


Freaks of VanderCook

by TurtlesTails



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, D&D, Gen, Racism toward D&D races, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesTails/pseuds/TurtlesTails
Summary: Yaiz is starting her day and is going to see and meat some new people and things





	Freaks of VanderCook

CHAPTER ONE

Yaiz was a nineteen-year-old teenager who worked as a golf caddy at the college of VanderCook. She was going to be working with a new golfer today but first, she had to get ready for work. Yaiz looks up at the apartment ceiling she can hear her best friend Adam in the kitchen making breakfast. She rolls over in her bed to look at the clock it's 7:12 and she has to be at work at nine o'clock. She lets out a slight grown not liking how she has to get up this early but behind the clock is a nice view of the city from the 4th floor. 

"Yaiz!, get up or you're going to miss breakfast" 

Yaiz slumps up her hair a light pink nattered mess. Yaiz grabs the blanket and throws it off her getting out of bed and walking over to her closet. She starts going through the clothes she has Yaiz yells across the apartment. 

"What's the Weather like!?" 

"Cold, a high of 32 and a low of 23!" 

Yaiz stops on a black hoodie with the school's logo on it a treble note with the words VanderCook underneath it. Along with some blue jeans, a pair of fuzzy red and blue socks, and a pair of Levis. Yaiz looks in the mirror checking herself out she thought she looked great but her hair was a mess. Yaiz shrugs and puts her hair in a sloppy bun and walks out to the kitchen Adam had made eggs, bacon, toast, and a side of precut oranges. Yaiz picks up one of the oranges and bites into it oranges are one of Yaiz favorite foods she loves that taste of citrus.

"These are my favorite thank you Adam" 

Adam turns around with his own plate the short red curls on his head slightly bouncing and sits at the table 

"Your welcome, so how are you going to handle this new golfer I know how you are with people besides me" 

Yaiz pulls a strand of hair out of her bun and starts fiddling with it wrapping it around her finger as she eats another orange slice. 

"I...I'll figure out" Yaiz avoids eye contact with Adam 

"You can't bale out on work you need the money so you can actually get into the college" 

Yaiz drops her head staring at her feet which almost dangle off the ground just her tiptoes hit the ground. Adam sighs and sits another cut up orange on her plate Yaiz silently grabs one and pops it in her mouth. Adam sits back down and pokes Yaiz on her leg she slowly raises her head to see Adam staring at her he lets out a wide orange smile Yaiz lets out a soft giggle Adam rubs Yaiz's shoulder. 

"Please at least go meet this new person as long as their not a *freak* you'll be ok" 

Yaiz leans back into her chair picking up another orange. 

"Why do people call them *freaks*? my parents call them that my father especially" 

Adam stands up and puts his plate into the sink it clanks when it sits on top of the other dishes.

"It's pretty self-explanatory" 

Adam proclaims as he starts waving his hands in the air.

"Their not normal not black nor white but red, green, blue and all sorts of other colors" 

He stops and puts his hands on his hips shaking his head he turns and points at Yaiz. 

"And you know the ones that freak me out the most" 

"Which ones" Yaiz squeaks out 

"The Changelings" 

His head looks off to the side and quickly snaps back out her. 

"Have you ever seen one dead when you can see what they really look like with their big white eyes and their pale skin and light white hair with frosty tips" 

Yaiz speaks in a hushed voice "why do they bother you so much" 

"Because they can take the identity of anyone the so choose all they have to do is look at them and they take their face" 

Yaiz looks over at the clock it's 8:10. 

"Adam I've got to go to work talk to you later" 

Adam just nods and lets out a breath. 

Yaiz stands up puts her plate in the sink grabs her bag and leaves the door clicking behind her. As she walks down the hall of the apartment she can see propaganda about the *freaks* on it are things like.

"These *freaks *are dangerous if you see one stay clear!"

"Those *freaks* are too powerful for their own good and need to be wiped clean!" 

"Don't get near or let those *freaks* in your home who knows you could become like them just by touching them!"

Yaiz can also heir people in small groups talking about them how they were gross or weird she can feel herself starting to feel anxious. She needs to get away from them and this building Yaiz can feel the on comings of an anxiety attack her hands are trembling her chest tightening up. Yaiz goes from a normal walk to a fast-paced walk rubbing by people as she gets to the stare well once she gets halfway down it she feels the second wave of her anxiety. A sudden cold feeling her heart racing Yaiz is skipping steps jogging along the floor trying to get out of the building she can see it the front door she can also feel the inevitability approach of a full-blown Anxiety attack. Shes now in full sprint it feels like the walls are closing in the door getting father and father away from her like something you would see in a horror movie she brakes through onto the streets she can still feel the oncoming Anxiety attack. She needed to get away from the city and to the golf course an open place she would normally take a taxi but not this time it would just make her feel trapped like a tiger in a cage. She starts walking through the streets avoiding the big crowds she can still hear chatter about the freaks as she walks along she can see protests about them. People shouting about how they're unnatural they need to be exterminated Yaiz feels sick to her stomach there is a glimmer of hope a few people in the mob she passes shout back to the lead protester who looks like he just moved out of his mother's basement. They think that the new generation of people are just like them they just look different that glimmer of hope may have been what kept Yaiz from going over the edge as she walks along she slowly begins to calm down as she gets to the other side of the city. Much more relaxed she had stopped by Alm her favorite sweet shop got some bells little chocolate that has the shape of bells by the time she gets to the gate of the golf course she had calmed down. She knew she was ok now but also knew today wasn't going to be that fun she has a small love for golf but not today she swipes her card on the gate to let her in. Yaiz takes slow steps toward the female lockers she opens the door a few of the female golfers are there along with some of the other caddies she doesn't see a new golfer while she's in there she silently waits for the others to leave so she can change. she comes out wearing blue pants and a white shirt with the words VanderCook in black on it she moseys over to the caddy part of the corse to wait for her new golfer.

Yaiz: you there Polly 

Polly: yep just finished recording with the crew 

Yaiz: you knew Adam before me right? when he still lived in Australia with you 

Polly: yep I kicked his ass at every game 

Yaiz: did you know he's a bit racist towards the *freaks* 

Polly:... yeah a bit racist is extremely light, why? did he go off about them again?

Yaiz: yeah I've only seen him do it one other time but he was drunk so I thought he was joking 

Polly: yeah.... he really doesn't like them for some reason Changelings more than the rest 

Yaiz hears a voice off in the distance call for her 

Yaiz: got to go talk to you later 

Polly: ok bye friendo 

Yaiz puts away her phone and walks towards the group of three or four people were her boss introduces her to the new golfer. 

"Yaiz this is your umm... new golfer Theilius" 

Theilius steps forward he's tall average build Yaiz takes a few steps back her boss gulps Theilius has a pointed tail that is slightly waging his skin is red. 

"Theilius is a Tiefling, a race of people that are very old but Theilius himself is quite young only twenty years old" 

"But sir I thought we only let humans play at this course" 

Theilius's tail stops wagging. 

"Under normal substances you'd be right but Theilius is such a good golfer I couldn't let him slip between my fingers he won't be a problem for you will he Ms. Clark" 

Yaiz shakes her head.

"Good then I'll leave you two hear"

CHAPTER ONE CLOSE


End file.
